


Do You Remember?

by psychojean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Cancer, Funeral, M/M, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending, gomen tsukki, oh hyeha, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Sorry, Yamaguchi" </p>
<p>-<br/>Tsukishima Kei's childhood friend gets diagnosed with cancer, they have their last moments, then Tsukishima prepares for a funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up till four AM with your friend, and talk about "Gomen, Tsukki" and end up crying.

Tsukishima shifted a bit placing his hands on his stomach, he looked up to the glow in the dark star stickers glued to his room's ceiling, he took slow balanced breaths he closed his eyes feeling the exhaustion of today's practice fade, then he felt a poke on his side.

"Hey… Hey Tsukki, are you asleep yet?" Yamaguchi's hushed voice whispered.

Tsukishima sighed, then he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his childhood friend, eyes lidded threatening to drop, even in the dark his brown eyes are bright, soft and warm.

Tsukishima only hummed as a response, "Hey Tsukki, Do you remember our promise we made when we were seven?" Yamaguchi asked, Tsukishima nodded recalling the memory.

_"Hey Tsukki, Promise me something" Yamaguchi said licking the melted ice cream drops from his hand._

_"What?" Tsukishima asked sitting cross legged next to his friend._

_Yamaguchi smiled with his missing toothed smile, "promise me we will be best friends forever!" He said happily.  
_

_Tsukishima looked at his friend, and blushed and said "I promise we will be best friends for ever and ever"._

_Yamaguchi laughed and nodded, then connected his small pinky around Tsukishima's pinky. and they stayed like till their parents called them down._

Tsukishima smiled at the memory and nodded, "Do you think you can keep that promise?" Yamaguchi said.

Yamaguchi's voice was quite and hushed Tsukishima almost didn't hear it, he nodded again laying back. 

_Forever and Ever._

Yamaguchi fell fast asleep, his hand clutching the bed sheets.

Tsukishima stayed up till the birds chirped and the sun peeked from his window. he kept thinking about Yamaguchi's words.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima kept noticing something weird about Yamaguchi, He has been skipping practice, he stopped walking with Tsukishima to their homes, His tan skin was pale, so pale it made his freckles stand out. He looked skinny, and distant. He always said he was just nervous, and he had been busy helping his mom or dad with something. But Tsukishima knew something was wrong.

They were at Yamaguchi's house, after Coach Ukai confronted Yamaguchi about his skipping, Yamaguchi just nervously laughed and said he would treat them dinner at his house.

Yamaguchi was talking with Sugawara, but he didn't look like he was listening to anything Sugawara was saying. Tanaka and Nishinoya were taking Selfies with Hinata and Kageyama, and Daichi was talking with Asahi. Coach Ukai and Takeda couldn't come because they had important work, and Kikoyo already had plans with Yachi.

Tsukishima got up and went to Yamaguchi's room, he went there so many times he knows where everything is. He went inside and looked around, Yamaguchi's room was as plain as ever, he went and sat on his bed and looked at his night stand. He saw a picture of Him and Yamaguchi when they were ten, sitting on the bench after a volleyball match, Yamaguchi had his arm over Tsukishima's shoulders, He was smiling wide and there were crinkles on the edge of his eyes which only show when he was happy, Tsukishima had a small smile on and his cheeks pink.

Tsukishima smiled at the picture he went to set the picture down when he saw a file. Tsukishima picked up the file and examined it carefully it was from a Hospital, Tsukishima opened it and took out the paper, it was some kind of check up paper, Tsukishima read, then felt his stomach drop. Tsukishima stormed out of Yamaguchi's room, and went to the living room, he slammed the door open and all eyes were on him. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Tsukishima waved the paper in front of him Tsukishima's face was red with anger. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide and got teary.

"Tsukki, Tsukki I didn't want you to know i-" Yamaguchi said his voice shaky his lip was quivering and tears streamed dow his cheeks.

"WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, DID YOU WANT ME TO FIND OUT WHEN YOU DIED? WHEN YOU DIED BECAUSE OF  _CANCER_ YAMAGUCHI?" Tsukishima screamed, He heard a few gases and Yamaguchi placed his hand on his mouth to prevent the sobs from coming out. "Tsukki... No no Tsukki, Gomen Tsukki, Tsukki please G-"

Tsukishima threw the paper and ran out of the door he heard his name being called but he didn't stop. He didn't stop, he ran and ran and ran till his legs gave out. till he collapsed on the end of the road, till he screamed and screamed and his chest hurt so much he couldn't breathe, Tsukishima felt suffocated, he felt dizzy he hugged his knees and taking quick shaken breaths.

* * *

 

Tsukishima knocked the door, and went in when he heard a faint 'come in'. He went in and saw His childhood friend, laid down on the hospital bed, surrounded by flowers of all kinds (all from His team mates and coaches), Yamaguchi looked frail and tired, he smiled a weak smile, Tsukishima placed the bouquet of flowers next to Yamaguchi's bed. He sat next to his friend and held his hand. 

Since the incident, Tsukishima didn't speak, he skipped practice, he didn't answer Yamaguchi's calls or texts. This is the first time Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi after yelling at him.

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, as Yamaguchi rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb on Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima laid his head on the matters and felt fingers run through his blond locks. 

"You know I don't like anyone touching my hair" Tsukishima said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "Gomen, Tsukki" Yamaguchi said, but he still kept playing, because he knew Tsukihsima liked it. Even though he said he didn't.

That day he went on a walk with Yamaguchi on the hospital's back garden for patients, Tsukishima Held Yamaguchi's hand tight and walked with him, The sun was setting and it reflected on the small lake, it looked like it was practically glowing. 

Yamaguchi suddenly felt soft lips on his chapped lips, his eyes went wide but then he relaxed, Tsukishima's hands went on Yamaguchi's lower back, Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi softly, as if he was afraid to break him. Yamaguchi placed his hands on Tsukishima's neck and pulled him closer, he Kissed him harder. Tsukishima pulled away, his lips felt numb but he couldn't' stop staring at Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima and hugged him tight.

The sun set, and the weather got cold, but They both felt warm thanks to each others presence.

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi back to his room and laid him down, he held his hand and looked at Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi smiled, "Gomen, Tsukki" he whispered. and his eyes fell shut, a smile rested on his face, his hand still clutching Tsukishima's.

Yamaguchi died that night, and Tsukishima didn't leave his room.

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima adjusted his tie, he was surrounded by all his team mates, and Yamaguchi's family, he sat next to his older brother and his Mom. Tsukishima's mom was crying, Hinata is sobbing to the point where he is clutching Kageyama's shirt and wetting it with his tears. Daichi has his arms around Sugawara, and the rest sat in silence.

After the priest finished his goodbye speech, everyone took turns into saying their good byes. and finally it was Tsukishima's turn, he walked to the coffin and looked down and saw his best friend.

his best friend's lips are blue, his hair was neatly trimmed and brushed, he Hates when his mom does that, his eyes were closed shut and content. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Yamaguchi's cold forehead, he stroked his cheek with his finger, taking the last look of the freckles he loved so much but never said. 

"… I'm sorry, for everything, thank you for loving me despite the fact that i'm a dipshit" Then, a single tear rolled down Tsukishima's cheek.

"….Gomen, Yamaguchi."

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lol gomen tsukki!"  
> "Haha Yamaguchi's last words were gomen Tsukki"  
> ".....i"

**Author's Note:**

> gomen


End file.
